


Eraser Bits

by Bronzeflower



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Arguing, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/M, Flirting, Healthy Relationships, Pitch Flirting, Silly, being petty, erasers, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/pseuds/Bronzeflower
Summary: Terezi will not stop sweeping eraser bits onto John's desk





	Eraser Bits

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for a really long time and only now wrote it.

It started out small. Something that could be taken as a mindless gesture that everyone does.

But then it began to happen more and more often, and you were absolutely certain she was doing it on purpose.

Terezi erased something large from her paper, leaving behind quite a few eraser bits. Instead of sweeping them to the side where no one was sitting, she swept them towards you. Every single last bit.

You needed to retaliate somehow. You took a small container that you had on you and put the eraser bits inside there. Each time Terezi wiped the eraser bits onto your desk, you merely put them inside the container.

The next day, when you got to class, you covered Terezi’s desk with the eraser bits she swept onto your desk. You then sat down at your own desk and took care to look like the picture of innocence.

When Terezi got to her desk and felt what was on it, she turned towards you and glared.

“John. Was this your doing?”

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” You respond.

She looks at you and proceeds to swipe all the eraser bits on her desk onto your desk. You look at her in horror and disgust.

“How dare you.” You say.

“How dare you.” Terezi responds.

You wipe the eraser bits back onto her desk. She glares with even more intensity than before and sweeps them onto your desk.

This was war.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this!


End file.
